


Entre pasillos

by Wendy_SPY



Series: Multifandom Kingdom - Fictober/Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober Multifandom 2019, M/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Jaime Lannister y Robb Stark, mantienen una relación clandestina, en la que es necesario guardar el más silencioso secreto.





	Entre pasillos

**Author's Note:**

> Día 17 - Reprimir sonido

—Estás sangrando...

Más que con preocupación, la voz del león dorado de los Lannister sonó con burla, no una negativa, porque entre sus brazos sostenía un regalo que se había convertido en lo más preciado para él, pero además era de lo más prohibido, suficiente combinación para enloquecerlo.

Su boca se acercó a lamer el pequeño hilillo de sangre que bajaba por los labios del hermoso lobo, que con sus grandes ojos azules le miraba suplicante, sollozante, y aunque sabía que recibiría después un frío regaño, estaba seguro que el menor disfrutaba tanto aquello cómo él.

Pero no podía desperdiciar una oportunidad así, no cuando el gran Señor del Norte, Ned Stark, le entregó a su hijo en bandeja de plata. Lo llevó hasta Kingslanding, hasta dónde él regía la seguridad de la inmensa fortaleza roja, dónde era su deber conocer cada pasillo oculto.

Justo cómo en el que estaban ahora, dónde el hermoso pelirrojo se abría para él, rodeándole la cintura con las piernas, permitiendo que una de sus manos le masturbara, usando la otra para sostenerle de las nalgas, y así seguir con las embestidas que lograban que el chico entre sus brazos afianzara el agarre sobre su camisa blanca.

En el oscuro pasillo, sus cuerpos apenas eran iluminados por una antorcha encendida en una esquina, dándole un tono dorado a la piel de Robb, que estaba por completo desnudo, a diferencia de Jaime, que conservaba una camisa ligera blanca, y los pantalones de debajo de la armadura de la guardia real, lo suficientemente abajo, para que su erección saliera de ellos.

El primogénito de los Stark se estaba conteniendo de gemir, su mirada reflejaba enojo y placer en la misma medida, desde que al ir desnudándolo, Jaime le comentó, que al otro lado de la pared contra lo que tenía, se llevaba en esos momentos la junta del consejo del rey, dónde por supuesto, su padre, ahora mano del Rey Robert, estaba sentado.

—¿Qué diría? —preguntó a su oído, repasando el contorno con su lengua—de escuchar morir de placer a su amado hijo, por cómo mi polla lo abre—le preguntó, ganándose que Robb soltara sus propios labios, para que esta vez sus dientes se adhirieran a su cuello.

—Pagaras... por esto—se quejó el menor echando su cabeza hacia atrás, contra el muro, por una nueva y potente embestida en su interior.

—Claro que si... al fondo ... de estas escaleras—comenzó a narrar Jaime, con su propia respiración agitada, por lo mucho que el menor le estaba apretando—... hay una cama, dónde podrás cabalgarme... y gritar... cómo quieres hacerlo ahora.

—Maldito...—susurró entre dientes el joven Stark, siendo callado después por un beso intenso. El sonido de sus cuerpos hacía eco en todo el lugar; los gemidos y jadeos de Robb se ahogaban contra la lengua que invadía su boca, las manos del heredero del norte, despeinaban la melena dorada del león, se movían al compas, salvajes y algo erráticos, pero coordinados entre sus cuerpos. Estaban hechos para encajar el uno con el otro.

El primero en terminar fue Robb, su grito de placer fue cubierto por un beso tan húmedo que causó que la saliva escurriera de sus labios, y el propio éxtasis de Jaime se ahogó contra el hombro del más joven, en una fuerte mordida.

La ligera película de sudor, brillaba a la luz del fuego, que era lo único que iluminaba el corto pasillo. Sofocaron risas contra el aliento ajeno, y Jaime ayudó a su amante a incorporarse un poco.

En una relación prohibida, Jaime no era nada sensato, era vanidoso, justo como la fiera que representaba a su casa, y aunque tuviera que ser un secreto, le gustaba alardear del hombre que amaba, aunque fuera en forma de juego y sutil tentación.

Al contemplarle despeinado, con las piernas manchadas de su propio semen, se daba cuenta que los juegos no pararían, y quizá una mordaza en los carnosos labios rosas, ayudaría la próxima vez, estaba seguro que a su lindo lobito, le fascinaría.

**Author's Note:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
